This invention relates to bird feeders and, more particularly, to a novel bird feeder employing a vertical perch upon which the birds rest in sideways fashion to feed.
It is known in the art to provide vertical types of feeders having apertures in the sidewall thereof through which the food is accessible to the birds. A problem with such feeders in the past has been the relatively limited number of birds which can feed at a given time. This capacity restriction is the result, primarily, of the use of horizontal perches upon which the birds sit as they feed. Prior art feeders, insofar as known to the present inventor, have used this type of perch exclusively.